


Platonic Blowjobs

by princessmichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and doesnt like using groupies bc it makes him feel gross nd the fans always find out, and luke looks so pretty under the stage lights and calum wonders what other things his mouth can do, basically luke is a cockslut and calum is straight but really lonely on tour, i was bored nd horny during this so it's probably shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmichael/pseuds/princessmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is straight, probably the straightest fuckboy to ever roam the Earth and just about everyone, including Luke, knows that. But there's something about him that makes Luke's knees go weak. He doesn't wanna date Calum, no, of course not, Luke is /straight/ (at least he thinks he is). He just wants to be with him. Platonically. Yeah, platonic blowjobs. Fuck, that sounds good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Blowjobs

Calum looked hot on stage. Oh so hot. And everyone, including Luke Hemmings, took notice to that. The way his muscles flexed when he changed chords on his bass, the way the curve of his ass looked in those skinny jeans. _God_ , this was torture. Luke knew that he could make it through the concert without getting a boner (maybe), he just had to distract himself. With all the flashing lights and loud music blaring through the speakers and tons of screaming girls, you'd think it'd be easy to keep yourself from nonchalantly staring at your bandmate's ass. Apparently not.

Luke inhaled sharply and gripped the guitar tighter as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth focusing on playing with his lip ring and his mind clouded in all thoughts that revolved around Calum and - fuck. He wished his lip ring was Calum's flesh, he wished he was sucking marks into Calum's neck rather than jerking off alone in the bathroom of his hotel room because he was too afraid to put himself out there. Even if he did ask Calum for sex the worst thing he could say was no and they'd probably laugh it off. Right? They'd been friends for years and it's not like they hadn't seen each other's dicks before. Although, the last time Luke saw Calum's was months ago because after his snapchat leaked he became distant and a lot more self conscious and that really pissed Luke off. Calum Hood was a fucking sex god and he had no right to be embarrassed by his dick. (But Luke had every right to be embarrassed by how much he wanted it in his mouth).

Calum can't stop staring at Luke, can't stop noticing the way his breath hitches every time their eyes meet and it's so weird, it's so not like Luke. Something must be up. Maybe he did something wrong, maybe Luke tweeted something dumb again (like that "Calum is daddy af" tweet) and was starting to feel bad. Calum tried to shrug it off but for weeks Luke had been acting strange. And he could've sworn he heard him moaning his name in the hotel room bathroom a few nights ago but he wasn't gonna say anything because he could've easily been saying something else. Or watching porn. Either one worked for Calum because it freaked him out a little bit to think that Luke was thinking about him that way. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about Luke, or even Michael or Ashton, that way. But it was only when he was drunk and lonely and craved affection. Otherwise he was one hundred and ten percent straight and would never even think of questioning his sexuality.

Their eyes meet again for the final time tonight before Luke blushes and pulls his gaze away and there's something inside of Calum that makes him feel a little bit disappointed. Which is stupid because he gets to look at Luke all the time. But stage Luke is so confident and giddy and overall happy and it's so nice to see him burst out of his shell and frolic around the stage like an idiot. Plus, he looks so pretty with the stage lights shining down on him and Calum wishes he could stare at him for longer but the lights go dull and the fans are screaming and the rest of the boys have already left the stage. So Calum just kind of awkwardly runs over to them and nudges against Ashton's side and Ashton throws his arm around him and that keeps Calum from looking at Luke for the rest of the walk back to the tour bus.

* * *

Calum and Michael always sleep together. That's the arrangement. They're always together and so are Ashton and Luke, they've never switched (that's a lie, maybe once or twice but it's foreign for Calum to be in the same hotel room as Luke), and Calum can't understand why it's bothering him so much. He loves Luke more than anything else in the world but something's different tonight. There's an awkward aroma in the air as Luke shuffles over to the bed he picked and starts unpacking his stuff. Calum huffs and scratches at the back of his neck and kicks his suitcase against the wall (not without managing to stub his toe and whimper, which of course causes Luke to look up with furrowed eyebrows and a curious expression and Calum shouldn't find that adorable, but he does).

Calum smiles at Luke and gulps thickly before opening his mouth to talk. "Great show tonight. You killed it."

"I messed up a little on the chorus of She Looks So Perfect."

"It's a dumb song anyway, don't worry about it."

Luke can only chuckle and nod and continue rummaging through his things. Calum lets out a frustrated groan and flops onto the bed with his chest now buried in the sheets. He pulls a pillow over to rest his chin on and stares over at Luke, studying him. He can't help but notice he's got really, really nice lips and it's weird to wonder how they'd feel against his own right? Yeah. Even weirder to wonder how they'd feel wrapped around his dick, probably.

"I'm gonna grab a drink."

* * *

Several beers later and Calum is craving affection, go figure. They're sitting on the floor playing Truth or Dare and Luke keeps picking truth over dare and it's so annoying cause all Calum wants to do is dare him to suck him off so he can get some kind of relief out of this. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Luke picks truth again when it's his turn.

"Have you ever sucked dick?" It's a blunt question, there's really no way out of it. Calum knows everything about Luke, he can tell when he's lying and Luke knows that, too. So it's better that he just tell the truth. It's a simple yes or no answer.

Luke's eyes go wide and his cheeks are sprouting roses and he feels like his whole body is on fire and he wants more than anything to crawl under the covers of the hotel bed because he's so embarrassed. "No."

Calum's relieved by that, he wants his dick to be the first Luke sucks.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you?"

"Have I what, Luke?"

"Ever sucked dick?"

"I'm straight."

"That's not an answer."

"No. Obviously."

There's an awkward silence in the room and Luke's trying not to look at Calum but the second he does his mouth opens and he's asking the question.

"Truth or Dare?"

Since everything's out in the open right now and Calum won't even remember this tomorrow, Luke finds some courage in himself and murmurs a small "Dare".

The ends of Calum's lips jerk up in a smirk that he has to bite back so Luke won't see. He shifts onto the bed and unbuckles his belt, tossing it onto the floor. He unzips his pants and tugs them down, kicking them off and spreading his legs slightly so that Luke'll have enough room to fit between them. "Suck me off."

Luke doesn't hesitate to crawl over to him, his cheeks flushed as he stares up at him curiously from between his thighs. Calum runs his fingers through Luke's hair and tugs at the ends gently, staring down at him; chocolate brown eyes meet oceanic blue. Luke flicks his tongue out to wet his lips and chews nervously on his lower lip before shaky hands meet Calum's thighs. Calum gulps and lifts his hips once Luke's fingers hook into his boxers and tug at them greedily. Once they're off and discarded across the room Luke starts pressing soft kisses to Calum's inner thighs. Calum gives him a small whimper, a tiny sign of encouragement. He has to admit that he's nervous, this could change their friendship forever and what if Luke wants more than what Calum can offer. Calum likes pussy, he could never be with Luke. Not like he'd want to, Luke wasn't his type even if he was gay. (Not that Luke wasn't hot, because he was, it's just that if Calum was gay he'd probably wanna be with someone who didn't still wear Ninja Turtle boxers).

Luke's nose is pressing against Calum's thigh and his breath hitches because Calum's dick is inches away from his mouth and all he wants to do is please him. But he's scared that he'll do something wrong like use too much teeth or gag too much or even cry and that'd be so embarrassing. Calum's getting impatient and Luke can tell by the way Calum drags him away from his thigh. Calum's jerking himself off, fast strokes as he lines the tip of his cock up with Luke's bottom lip. Luke stares up at him and whimpers, his lips parting as his eyes shut, sticking his tongue out slightly. Calum smirks and tightens his grip on Luke's hair as he pushes him down to take the head of his cock in. It feels weird, Luke's not sure what to do. He hesitantly licks along his slit, eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, but it must feel good because Calum's gasping and shoving more of his cock into his mouth.

Luke's lips hurt, Calum's a lot thicker than he thought he'd be. Maybe it's just because he's never had a dick in his mouth, but hey, there's a first time for everything. Calum stands up and pulls Luke off of his cock and he finally feels like he can breathe now and he takes a deep breath and exhales sharply. Calum chuckles and pats his cheek and Luke opens his mouth again and groans when Calum fucks into his mouth with a rough thrust. He wasn't expecting that but he's determined that he can take it. His eyes screw shut tightly as Calum thrusts in and out, the grip on his hair never loosening. Luke whines at the hot weight on his tongue, whimpers when Calum's dick hits the back of his throat and starts gagging when he keeps it there.

Luke slaps Calum's thigh gently to tell him to stop because he feels like he can't breathe and there are tears running down his cheeks and Calum probably shouldn't find that as hot as he does. But he keeps going despite Luke's attempts because he knows Luke can handle this and he just wants to make sure Luke's good at sucking cock for whoever he's gonna suck off next. Within a few minutes Luke is used to the feeling and starts bobbing his head in time with Calum's thrusts, causing Calum to groan and throw his head back.

"Fuck, you've got such a nice mouth, baby."

Luke blushes and pulls off with a loud popping noise. He flicks his tongue along the underside of Calum's cock and Calum moans, the cold metal of his lip ring against his dick is nearly too much for him. Luke smiles to himself, he likes knowing that he has some sort of control over Calum. He sucks the head of his cock back into his mouth and wraps his hand around his length, jerking him off as he licked along his slit, swallowing around him and whining at the taste of the precum that had collected there. It tasted weird but also kind of good and Luke didn't know if he should be grossed out or turned on. Maybe a little bit of both.

Calum's breath hitched and he grabbed Luke's hair tightly, forcing his cock into his mouth once more, the only warning he could give Luke before he whined and came down the back of his throat. Luke was a little bit panicked, not sure what to do but wanting to please Calum. He swallowed around his cock and Calum groaned, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he stared down at Luke with wide eyes as he pulled his cock out of his mouth. Luke licked along his lower lip and smiled up at him shyly, hoping that he'd been good enough for Calum.

"You're such a cockslut," Calum grinned, shaking his head.

Before Luke could respond, Calum was already climbing into bed, snuggling into the sheets and pillows. He let out a soft yawn and reached over to flick the light switch off. "Night, Luke."

Luke whined and bit into the side of his cheek to keep himself from saying something embarrassing or asking Calum to help him out with his boner.

"Night, Calum," Luke mumbled as he shuffled over to the bathroom. Looks like it's just him and his hand tonight.


End file.
